It's not The End until I say so
by FaNgIsMiNeDaMmIt
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ JAMES PATTERSON'S ANGEL!It is my version of what happens after JP's book 7 angel. It starts where Angel left off. Max and her flock look for Angel, Ella, Dr.M and Jeb. But why does Fang and his gang keep showing up?
1. Chapter 1

When you lose someone you always expect everything in your life to stop. It doesn't and life moves on and keeps on going. I lost Angel, at least I think so.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Dylan from behind me. I was about to reply with some snarky comment but didn't have the energy, so I just shrug.

I was sitting on top of our hotel and looking out into the sky. Dylan sat down next to me, dangling his feet over the edge just as I was. He started rubbing my back gently just like Fang used to. Then my phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes when I saw it was Fang, speak of the devil.

I flipped open the phone, "What?" I sighed. "I thought you already left?"

"Star and Kate kind of want to see you." He replied from the other end, totally ignoring my rude greeting. Before I could answer I felt Dylan tugging on my hair. I turned my head slightly and saw him holding my dirty blonde mop of hair in one hand and smelling it!

"Dylan" I said holding the phone slightly away from my face. He just looked up at me expectantly. I pushed him aside and laughed "stop smelling me!" really who did this kid think he was, my perfect other half or something. Oh wait he was.

"Max? Are you still there? Max!" I heard coming from my cell phone.

"Yeah I'm still here, so what do Star and Kate want to talk about?"

"I don't know? Ask them." He replied and then hung up. I just snapped my phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket. I assumed they were in the lobby so I grabbed Dylan's hand and leaped off the roof. Both of us enjoyed the adrenaline rush of free falling before snapping open our wings and flying upward and then lowering ourselves to the ground.

Dylan didn't ask any questions about what Fang had said on the phone until we got into the elevator. And now that I think about why would I go in that elevator after what happened last time with…Fang.

"What was all that about?" Dylan asked referring to my little phone call.

"Fang says that Star and Kate want to talk to me." I answered while nervously wringing my hands. I had no idea what these girls were going to say, they could be mad or not but it made me nervous and that bothered me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The elevator was still making its way down to the lobby, Dylan and I were silent.

When the elevator approached the lobby Dylan stepped up and pressed into my back grabbing my shoulders. I gave him a look that said _Are you trying to make Fang jealous? Good he deserves it._

He smirked at me and put his arms around my waist. I frowned slightly, I shouldn't be thinking like this about Fang. But I didn't have enough time to think about that anymore because the elevator doors opened.

Fang's icy glare was trained on Dylan's hands which were still resting at my waist. I ignored him and walked over to where Star and Kate were standing next to some old fancy looking couches. Star gestured for us to sit down. As I sat down out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang and Dylan acting civilized, thank god!

"We just want to apologize for everything that happened," Said Kate abruptly.

"Okay…um thanks. But can you tell me about Maya?" I asked, trying to get off the subject of Angel. Both of the girls gave each other uncertain looks.

"She's different than you Max, I agree with Fang," said Star with an ice cold look in her eyes.

"I don't have anything against Maya; I mean she actually helped me fight. It's just, that I find it weird that he didn't choose you or Kate but he chose the one that looks just like me." I said putting on my sad innocent puppy face.

Kate placed her hand gently on my knee and answered "It's because he still loves you." I was about to reply when I heard a familiar shout from across the room. It was Nudge. I sighed and stood up.

"Max look! They have fish! Like as in cute adorable goldfish! Can we-"Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth and cut her off. His eyes were red and his face had grayish look to it, he was kind of messed up over Ella before and the whole Angel thing had put him over the edge.

I looked over at the little stand right outside the lobby that was lined with bowls of good old fashioned gold fish. I was usually quick to say no to these kinds of things but then I remembered the past couple of days. All Nudge had been doing was sitting on the couch silently with Gazzy.

"Go ahead" I sighed and handed her 10 bucks. I plopped down on one of the two chairs that were holding the doors to the hotel open. Dylan came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders as tears began to leak slowly out of my eyes. Across the room I saw Maya staring at me, her eyes were red and puffy and she seemed to be thinking hard.

Oh dear god, I had to get out of Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I thought about how my flock could never be the same again and how Fang and I could never have any type of relationship again. It made me sob all night and I hated feeling so weak. My life had always been really awful but I pulled through, and I would pull through what was happening now.

_Max she's not dead._ It was my voice spouting some crappy wisdom things again.

_Max you must not give up. You have to find her and your Family. Angel is not in Europe and you were right before about leaving Paris, it's not good for you here._ I didn't reply to the voice and just continued to stare up at the ceiling. But inside me I felt a glimmer of hope.

**(HI! I'm Bob the line break!)**

The next morning everybody was getting ready, well almost everybody.

"Iggy you need to get up!" I shouted for the fiftieth time that morning. I kept shaking his shoulders and every time I did he would just grunt and bury his face deeper into the pillow. "Okay you asked for it!" I shouted and took a running leap from across the room onto Iggy's back. As I landed, his breath left him in a whoosh.

"Oh my god! Max what have you been eating!" Iggy groaned as I bounced up and down on top of him.

"Crepes!" I yelled back.

"Whoa! Slow it down fatty! I knew you were fat before but I didn't think about what it would be like in Paris, surrounded by all this food!" He said from under me. I slipped off his back and onto the floor. I wasn't fat; I was extremely thin and only weighed 98 pounds. So I got down on my knees and looked him in his un seeing blue eyes and replied coldly

"I am not fat." I watched him cringe from the glare. Ha Ha! I stood up and looked around the room, Nudge was ready and standing against the wall watching us with an amused look, Dylan was also with her and Gazzy was lying onto of the neatly made bed just staring up at nothing. I made my way over there and sat on the edge of the bed carefully.

"Gazzy I told you this morning that she's not dead." I said and gently stroked his hair back from his pale face. I was expecting him to at least say something like "Yeah whatever" but he didn't so grabbed his small hand and pulled him out of bed.

A few minutes later when Iggy and Gazzy were ready, we all left. So now we were flying high over some part of France so we could get to an airport. One thing about airports that I hate is that they are always so crowded. I mean, why does everyone have to travel on the same day! They could also just make the buildings bigger but that would take a lot of work.

It turns out that I didn't have much to complain about because after going through the security line it wasn't that crowded to me. It was probably because- My thoughts were cut off when I saw Fang and his gang across the building… in the same gate we had. Oh this was going to be a long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I went to check my reviews last night and was like, whoa! Thanks so much!**

Of course with my luck I had to be stuck in an airport with Fang. To make it worse, our flight got delayed because of a rain storm!

I looked around and saw my flock socializing with "The Fang Gang". Iggy was talking with Holden and Ratchet, and Star and Kate were each braiding Nudge's wild hair. Fang and Maya were talking quietly in the corner, not that it mattered. I looked around at the other people also waiting for their flight, and none of them seemed to recognize us which was good.

Just then did I realize that I hadn't seen Gazzy. I started to panic slightly but then I saw him sitting in a corner just looking out the window. Dylan who was behind saw him the same time I did and nudged me to go over there. I walked over there and sat down next to him. He was still bummed like Nudge who had to leave her goldfish behind.

I didn't say anything when I sat down next to him and neither did he. We had been in the airport awhile and it was getting dark outside, so I let Gazzy lay his head down in my lap and close his eyes. I leaned over, careful not to disturb him and grabbed my iPod from my pack. I scrolled through the songs and chose one

_**Tips for editing lyrics**_

_To change the lyrics associated with an explanation, move the brackets. __Here's a short video if this is confusing_

_Remember to use the proper Rap Genius lyrics style_

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming_

_Home_

I sang along softly under my breath.

"You're not that bad." Said Gazzy from my lap, he was staring up at me with wide blue eyes. "I don't know why everyone says you're so tone deaf, it's probably because we haven't heard you sing since you were twelve." He said. I surprised because I never thought I could sing.

"Thanks sweetie but our flight is soon so we should get up" I replied. He nodded and I helped him get his stuff together. Sure enough a little while later our flight was called to board.

"Hey! No cutting the line lady!" yelled some fat guy who was waiting to board the plane.

"Didn't you just hear the announcement bozo! I got kids with me, I go on first!" Yelled back as Dylan held onto my shoulders and helped me get Nudge and Gazzy on the plane. We all sat down and got settled, I bet people were wondering why a bunch of teenagers were traveling alone.

Just as I turned around to say this to Dylan he kissed me, just like that.

And what made me upset is not that he kissed me, what upset me was that I didn't stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about those extra things in front of the lyrics, my computer screwed up. So you guys are asking for longer chapters and here they are!**

I didn't stop him; instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him harder. He pulled away and smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth. I grinned back and he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. I could see Fang sitting two rows diagonal of me; He was silently glaring at me.

"Max I gotta talk to you." He snapped. I watched as he got up and stalked away. So I gave Dylan an apologetic look and followed my ex boyfriend to the back. There were no flight attendants in there at the time so we were alone.

"What was that!" he asked, I could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"What do you mean, what was that? All I did was kiss someone!" I snapped back, I honestly didn't get what his problem was.

"Yeah you kissed the guy that was sent to replace me!" he said back. He looked like a sad puppy with hurt in his eyes. For a second I felt bad but I remembered that I don't forgive easily.

"Fang you left me, you can't have me back yet. Maybe someday you can but until then I need to be happy and Dylan is making that happen, so why don't you just go back to Maya. She replaced _me_ so how is it any different." I told him. I shook my head and left just as a flight attendant came in. Over my head I heard ask Fang to leave.

"Hey what went on back there?" Iggy asked from behind me. I turned around and leaned over the back of my seat so I could see him better.

"Fang was being a freaking idiot." I said back casually and sat back down. There were a few announcements about safety and all that stuff which of course my flock didn't have to worry about and then we started moving. I didn't talk to anyone I just stared out the window. It was dark outside and as soon as we took off, my flock was out like a light and so was Fang's group. And in another hour just about everyone on the plane was asleep. That's when I realized that I was tired too, I felt like I had to stay up and watch everyone though.

_Max you're just a kid. A fifteen year old should be able to sleep without having to worry about a whole plane full of people._ The voice piped up from god knows where in my head. And for once I actually listened to it. _Thanks _I replied. And went to sleep.

**(Hi! I'm bob the line break!)**

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to clear my vision. When I did I saw Dylan's face.

"Hey Max sweetie, we gotta go now." Dylan said as he shook me slightly. I was about to say something about the whole sweetie thing but was interrupted by an announcement from the pilot so I dropped it.

When we were all finally out of the plane and on the street I realized I didn't have a plan. Well of course I had to always pretend there was a plan. Before I could say anything I felt someone tugging on my sleeve. I looked down and saw Gazzy tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah Gaz. What's up?" I asked.

"Max, me and Nudge want to hug Fang before he goes," He said all in one breath. I was absolutely shocked; it never occurred to me that they would want to hug Fang after what happened. I had asked them when we first met up with Fang and his group and they had rejected it.

"Okay go ahead," I gulped. I watched as Gazzy and Nudge both ran towards Fang who was trying to get a taxi. He looked surprised when both of them crashed into him. His expression softened almost immediately and he just held onto them. But I could still see the pain in his eyes, because he knew that one little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was missing from the mix. I tore my eyes away from them and glanced at Iggy. He glared at the group hug going on, well in the general direction.

When I looked back, I saw Nudge and Gazzy walking back. I held onto the both of them and watched Fang, Ratchet, Holden, Star, Kaye and Maya get into a taxi van. Star and Ratchet were holding hands, Maya and Fang were too, Kate looked sad, and Holden just looked ready to get out of there.

I threw myself into the air, not caring if anyone saw me. And my Flock did the same.

We were on track again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fang pov**

"No! No way! Not gonna happen!" I yelled from across the room. Oh dear god, this is not happening. We were in a hotel room that we had climbed into through the window after we left the flock. So we were watching T.V. and then all of sudden May says she wants to pick up a friend of hers. Ari. That's right, the cretin is back from the dead again!

"Why not!" Maya whined from her spot across the room. Ugh she looked so cute when she whined, maybe…No! Bad Fang! I could not let Ari join my group; I don't care if he helped Max.

"You know I agree with Maya." Said Kate from across the room where she was painting her nails for no apparent reason. "This Ari kid sounds kinda cool, where'd you meet him again?"

"I annoyed the heck out of his dad, Jeb, so we hung out. I think he and Max have some daddy problems. His dad doesn't even know he's alive." She replied casually.

"Whoa whoa whoa. So this guy died twice and now he's back?" Holden interrupted. It really didn't seem like the gang was going to stop anytime soon, so I gave up. I knew I was going to regret this.

**Max POV**

As soon as we landed in the back of an old hotel I knew something was up with Gazzy. Not like an "oh my god my sister just died" problem, more like an "I forgot eat or drink anything because I _thought _my sister just died" problem. He fell to the ground as soon as his feet touched land, I heard Nudge give a little yelp. I knelt down and started shaking him, but he didn't move.

"Okay let's get him inside" I said and picked him up. "Iggy do you still have that money you stole from the back pack by the Eiffel Tower. Of course I felt bad about stealing, but think of it like charity since we're less fortunate. I was relieved though when he held up the wad of cash.

So we all walked around the front door and up to the front desk. There was a woman who looked to be in her thirties sitting there. She was wearing a boring gray suit and had her hair tightly pulled back.

"Yes?" she asked with a disapproving look at the passed out nine year old on my hip. I can even explain the insulting things that lady said. She told us that had a policy about not letting homeless people stay in rooms. I mean, how rude is that!

When we got up to our rooms I decided to give Gazzy some water which he drank up.

**(Hi! I'm Bob the line break!)**

I flopped down on the bed, absolutely exhausted. It had been such a long day.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Dylan asked, as he lay down on the bed next to me. I turned my head to the side and smiled at him.

"Aww! You guys look like Ken and Barbie! That is so cute, I wish I had a camera so I could" Nudge was standing in the doorway with pajamas on, Iggy's hand was covering her mouth.

"Save it for Germany love birds," he said with a smirk.

"Out!" I shouted and threw a pillow at them as they scurried away. I turned back to Dylan who was reaching for my hair. "No more smelling," I said and swatted at his hand. He just laughed. I was right, Dylan was making me Happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so a lot of you guys are asking if this will be a fax or mylan story. Well so far I am not sure, I think I am going to ask a friend of mine what her opinion is, though I know she's going to say fax. Oh and my birthday is coming up (it is the same as Justin biebers) march first, so wish me happy birthday or else you won't get any more chapters! JK! Enjoy this update!**

"Max I don't know if this is a good idea," said Nudge from where she was crouching behind Iggy. After about a week of being lazy and doing absolutely nothing we were back at that gen 77 school and so far, so good.

"Nudge don't worry, the place looks abandoned. Just stay on guard in case" I reassured her, Though I wasn't so sure myself. Someone or some_thing_ could pop out at any moment and grab me or my flock, it was nerve wracking.

"Shh! I hear something!" Dylan whispered excitedly, "I think its people!" I watched as he slowly crept through the door way of the building. My mouth opened in surprise and a small gasp escaped my lips. This place was completely white. It was pretty much just a bunch of hallways and rooms that were empty.

"Yes!" Iggy shouted and jumped up excitedly to look around, now that he could see. I sent him a sharp look that said _either shut up or die!_ He totally ignored it and said "Max I like your pants." I glanced down at the plain green cargo pants I was wearing.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically, "They're Costco." He didn't have time to make a comeback because right then something came out of nowhere and landed right on my foot.

It was large, black and sent a shooting pain up my leg. I let out a strangled cry of pain and fell to the ground. Gazzy who was closest to me immediately tried to pull it off.

"Max! It's too heavy!" he exclaimed looking scared. _Pain is just a message Max_ I told myself. I was still trying to identify what thing was when suddenly it was lifted off my foot by Iggy.

"It's definitely a bomb." Iggy said solemnly.

"Well don't just stand there!" I shrieked. Dylan quickly grabbed my arm to help me up. He was trying to hold me up and get me out the door when we heard a muffled scream. Immediately Dylan looked up at what looked like floor after floor of empty white rooms. He started to pull away and I felt myself slip a bit.

"Umm…Dylan hello shattered foot here," I told him and gestured to it. Nudge hurried over with an eager look on her face.

"Thanks sweetie," I said with relief. We all watched in silence as Dylan whipped out his dark brown wings. He stroked them up and down powerfully and rose to one of the floors. I saw his beautiful turquoise eyes widen. Minutes went by and all I heard was whispers coming from the floor that he had landed on. He started to lower himself some time later but with someone in his arms. My mom.

**I am really sorry that this was such a crappy chapter! My mom is getting all up in my face about the computer so imma go to bed now!**


	8. Gossip News

**Again I am so sorry that my last chapter was ridiculously horrible! And I am actually going to start naming these chapters.**

So my Dylan and Iggy ended up bringing my mom, Ella, and Jeb down to the ground. There was some mushy reunion stuff and we found out that all three of them were dehydrated. I suggested we go take them to a hospital before this building blows up on us. Of course that just brought everyone's attention right back to me and my shattered foot.

"Guys you know how I feel about hospitals I!" I whined. Okay so first they insisted that Dylan carry me outside and now they wanted to send me off to the hospital..

"Max I think you should go." Iggy recommended.

"Fine," huffed as Dylan set me down in the big white truck. I sulked the whole ride to there. I was however relieved to get some pain meds from a nurse. It was a twenty minute process. They gave me a walking cast and some crutches (which I refused to use) and I was free to go.

In the hotel room though I found myself pacing back and forth angrily. I was so insanely worried about my mom and Ella. I had left them in some crazy facility that was going to blow up!

"Max please stop pacing, you're supposed to rest." Complained Dylan tiredly from his spot on the bed. I plopped down on the bed beside him and ran my fingers through my hair. Why was my life so frustrating? I felt Dylan carefully start to rub my back and I automatically started to tense up. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"You know I'm really tired, maybe you should go," I said quickly and started to move him towards the door. He tried to protest but I just pushed him out and shut the door on him.

**Fang POV**

All I could do was stare at him. I stood of to the side as Ari got acquainted with the gang. They all seemed to like him though; probably because they didn't know about all the times he had tried to kill me! When first picked him up in the middle of nowhere I didn't notice anything different about him. Now I was noticing that he looked more put together, not like a patchwork monster, more human looking. Star turned on the news and the blaring volume of the hotel room TV startled me. A reporter appeared on the screen.

"Breaking news. The incredible Maximum Ride and some of her winged friends were seen leaving the Elwood township hospital earlier today. Here is a picture of her and her and the newest flock member Dylan." In the corner of the screen an unclear picture popped up. It showed her and Dylan leaving a hospitals front doors. Max was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. On her leg was a black walking cast. Dylan was holding her shoulders for support.

"Rumor has it that these two are now dating could this be the end of Maximum and Fang." The reporter continued. I felt my blood boil, now they were advertising there breakup on gossip news! I pushed back my black desk chair and stalked out of the hotel room, leaving a confuse gang behind. Fine then. If max was going to shove her little experiment in my face then I was going to shove Maya in hers.

**I know it was still so short but I keep running out of time!**


	9. Paparazzi

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Max's POV**

"Max! Wake up look!" I pried my eyes open and stared up at a beaming Nudge. She was jumping up and down excitedly and pointing at the TV. I slowly sat up and took a better look at it. A familiar reporter was shown talking.

"Last night we showed all you people out there a picture of the incredible Maximum Ride leaving Elwood township hospital." The reporter said in an annoyingly perky voice. In the corner of the screen a picture of me and Dylan leaving the hospital popped. "But today" the reporter went on. "Fang, founder of Fang's blog was spotted with Maya. Inside sources from Paris say she is Maximum's clone." About eight months ago everyone watching this would have thought the reporter was crazy but now it was sadly…normal. Before I could think any more about it the reporter started up again. "The two were seen hugging inside a coffee shop." She said as a picture of Fang and Maya showed up in the opposite corner of the screen. Fang's arms were wrapped around Maya, but something about it looked unnatural, like they were posing. And I knew exactly why.

"Max you are so lucky! You are like a celebrity now!" Nudge blabbered on, as she totally ignored the knock on our door. I dragged myself out of bed and peered through the peep hole, only to see Dylan's worried face looking back at me. I opened the door to greet him but before I could say hello he started ranting.

"Are you kidding!" he shouted angrily. "They are totally screwing up our lives! We are not celebrities! They can't just send paparazzi after-"

"Dylan calm down!" I interrupted him and grabbed his shoulders; I shot him my best _get a grip_ look. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears, I guess the tensions of last night were forgotten; it looked like he had other things on his mind.

It probably didn't help his anger when we got attacked in the lobby by _more_ reporters and cameras. They all crowded around us with microphones and shouted questions. I turned around and gripped Dylan's arm tightly, I ignored his flinching in slight pain and growled.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" the whole claustrophobia thing was making this whole thing torture. I glanced up at Iggy in the front who was pushing people out of the way mercilessly. He was the first to make it out of the crowd. He grabbed Nudge and Gazzy by their hands and pulled them out to. I and Dylan followed them up into the sky and away from those maniacs.

**Dylan's POv (For the first time!)**

I stared at Max throughout most of the flight. I just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I hated when she was upset like she was this morning. I loved her so much and right now she didn't love me back. She looked up at me and snapped me out of my daze.

"Why do you have to do watch me fly?" She asked jokingly. I knew she was kidding around but at the moment I wasn't.

"Because I love you," I whispered. Her smile faded and she looked almost…upset. I had seen her sad plenty in the last few days but this was different almost like she was sad with herself.

**There you go! A little glimpse inside the world of Dylan! I really have to stop making excuses about my crappy chapters. But I have a good one this time…I found a little glitch in my plot line. So until I figure out how to alter it my chapters my suck a little. But keep reviewing!**


	10. Depressed

**Okay I'm back! It has been a while since I've updated so here it is!**

**Max pov**

For the rest of the flight to the hospital nobody spoke. What Dylan had said caught me off guard a little. I was fifteen! I really was not supposed to worry about love.

"Max we're here now," Nudge shook my shoulders gently to get my attention. I looked up and saw the hospital come into view. We started to descend and all landed gracefully on the soft grass growing behind the building. Well almost all of us, I on the other hand tried not to land on my broken foot but ended up stumbling over the bulky cast. I caught myself right before I did a face plant.

"Max are you okay?" Iggy asked, he must have heard me trip.

"Yeah" I replied back and felt my face get hot.

After talking to a million people, almost getting into a fist fight with some jerk in the waiting room and finding our way to my mom's room I was beat. I walked into the white antiseptic smelling room just to find her and Ella asleep. Thank god for cell phones, I was gonna call her later.

"Alright guys let's get out of here!" I told the flock. I heard multiple whines and moans as we left the room which had taken us forever to get too. I wasn't too thrilled about it either but kept my mouth shut.

"Max I'm tired!" Nudge whined. I glanced over at her spot in the sky. She was holding up but looked about ready to drop dead.

"Iggy how much of that _charity _money do we have left?" I asked with a smile.

"Enough," he replied glumly. I knew he was bummed about not getting to talk to Ella at the hospital. When my flock didn't have a smile on their face mine disappeared.

I slowly started to land so we could search for a hotel. This time when we landed Dylan managed to hold me up _before _tripped on my cast. I gave him a thankful look, but he just frowned slightly and gently squeezed my arm. As I straightened back up I wondered why.

It took a little bit of looking but we did find a little Marriott hotel on the highway. This time when we checked in we didn't get harassed about being homeless.

"Thank you," I said as I took the room key from the manager's hand.

"I am not taking the elevator" Gazzy announced as we headed toward it. "We have been taking it way to often!"

"Okay okay I get it. We can take the stairs," I replied back gently. It turns out that our room was on the second floor so the walk wasn't that long. And Gazzy was right; I had found myself taking the elevator a lot more often nowadays.

"Okay here is the room key" I said handing it to Iggy. He just nodded silently and piled into the room with the rest of the boys and total who had still been quite silent lately.

Nudge and I walked into the connecting room and both plopped down on the bed. Five minutes later though I heard her snoring lightly. I was about to pull the comforter up over her shoulders when I heard a scratching sound. I stood still for a minute and listened.

"Max it's me!" I heard total shout. I walked over to the door and opened it cautiously just in case. "Wow you're paranoid." He said as he trotted in and sat down on the carpet.

"Total what are you doing in here?" I asked with a sigh.

"You are emotionally unstable and I need to be here with you in case something happens." He replied dramatically. For some reason I felt insulted by that.

"I'm fine!" I snapped back angrily.

"Sure you are," he said sarcastically. "Max let me show you something," he walked over to my one little bag and pulled out a small square object with his little teeth. It was the picture of the flock from a few weeks ago when we had our birthday bonanza. He dropped it in my hand and said,

"Look at yourself." But this time he was serious. I looked down at myself as I was told. I noticed it immediately. The way my skin had lost so much color and blush since then, the way my eyes had dark circles under them and the way I had lost weight and looked slightly bony. In the end it seemed like I looked depressed. My face instantly fell as I realized that I had changed so much since then. I looked up at total sadly. He just shook his head and trotted out.

Dylan came in just as he left and looked confused.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked and sat down next to me. I could see why he would ask that. My face was ghostly white and I was holding onto the picture and staring into space. I didn't say anything, I just buried my face into his shoulder and tried not to cry.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Ow! My Brain!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Fangs POV:

The next day I felt awful. I felt so guilty about the whole news thing. Max was smart enough to know what we were up to, she probably didn't even know about the picture on the news of her and Dylan!

"Fang," I heard Maya say from behind me. I turned around to see her standing in the opening of the cave (Yes we were all camping out in a cave now). She looked upset and worried.

"What's up" I asked. She was silent for a long time; she looked like she was deciding what to say.

"I feel guilty!" she finally blurted out. Great, I wasn't alone on this guilt trip. "We really shouldn't have tried to get photographed in that coffee shop!" She cried out.

"I know," I replied silently. She came over and sat on dirty ground next to me. It was silent for a really long time. Silence was never awkward for me. But when I was silent with her it was though. With Max silence had always connected us in ways that words never could.

Our awkward silence was interrupted by laughing from below where everyone else was. I glanced at Maya and saw her smiling slightly.

"They all seem to be getting along well. Why won't you talk to Ari?" she asked and frowned. That question made me mad all over again.

"MAYA HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I boomed angrily. Her expression changed from startled to pained. She glared in my direction and said,

"Yeah but then he tried to save you. And Max."

Max's POV:

Horrible. That was the only word that could describe the way I felt the next morning. I _felt _horrible and I l_ooked _horrible. Spending the whole night quietly sobbing doesn't do much for a girl.

"Wow, you look horrible!" Gazzy blurted out when I met the flock downstairs to check out of the hotel.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and glared at him.

"Sorry I mean…I didn't-"

"Its okay sweetie," I cut him off. "I know I look horrible"

"Can we go somewhere white so I can see Max's ugly face?" Iggy piped up. I leaned over and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Max there are children here!" he said and gestured to Nudge who had fallen asleep while leaning against him.

"Guys I'm done checking out. Let's go" Dylan interrupted our little showdown and motioned towards the door. Iggy shook Nudge awake and followed everyone to the door. On my way out Total stopped me by resting his paw on my leg (the one without the cast).

"I'm not talking to you," I said solemnly. Just seeing his little furry face brought back the memories of last night. He nodded as if he understood but still seemed slightly annoyed.

Just as I was about to spread my wings a terrible but familiar pain ripped through my head. I cried out and fell to the ground as my brain was bombarded with images and sounds.

**Sorry I know it sucked! I'm just sort of sick today and the Nyquil is making me fall asleep on the keyboard so I've decided to end it here and end your suffering! Review!**


	12. The cave

**Okay so I know it's been awhile but I've been having some trouble in school because all the people there SUCK! Anyway here it is!**

**Max pov**

The pictures were of my flock and…Fang. It was pictures of him when he was young and when he was half dead in Dr. Hans's lab. The pictures would go by so fast that my brain didn't have time to absorb them. One picture stopped for a few seconds and stayed in my mind. It was Angel. She was locked up in this little tiny glass box and all kinds of tubes were stuck in her. Her little blue eyes stared back at me; I could just tell from the look on her face that she was scared.

The picture sped by and was replaced with the unidentifiable ones. They were just on big jumbled up mess and I could only make out a few. But they were all the same, just the faces of my flock.

Suddenly the pain stopped. My mind cleared but I kept my eyes shut. After a few minutes I opened them, sat up and saw four very concerned looking bird kids staring back at me. I looked around and saw that I was lying down on the side of the hotel, someone must have moved me. My head was spinning and I felt the need to close my eyes and flop back down onto the soft grass.

Instead I oh so gracefully scrambled up and ran behinds some bushes to barf my guts up. When I was done I just stared into space. I was shocked at what had happened. I hadn't had one of those massive exploding headaches in almost a year.

"Max. Max! Look at me!" Dylan shook my shoulders desperately. "Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" I turned around and gripped his forearms tightly so he could help me shakily rise from the ground.

"It was one of those headaches wasn't it?" Iggy said knowingly. I simply nodded and jumped into the air without looking back. Before I could get any hire than ten feet I felt Dylan grab my foot and yank me back down painfully. He pulled me up against his chest and said through clenched teeth

"You're not running away again." I couldn't get out of his grasp. I was NOT going to cry in front of these kids again. I just wanted to run away again.

"Max what did you see?" Gazzy asked tentatively. I turned away from Dylan and answered quietly

"You guys." Nobody said anything not even Nudge. Then I realized that I really had to pull myself together. "Let's get going." I said and this time I waited until everyone was in the air before I took off myself. I had to figure out what all those pictures meant. It didn't add up, of course nothing in my life ever did. The funny part about the massive brain attack was that the voice didn't chime in and give me some weird pearl of wisdom.

"Max where exactly are we going?" Iggy asked. I looked up at his confused face. I didn't have a plan so I said the first thing that came to my head.

"There," I pointed down at a random cave that was resting within the mountains. They all nodded and started to spiral down towards it.

When I got in there I realized something familiar about it. I just couldn't figure it out.

The flock immediately split up and wandered around the cave, exploring every inch of it. I think they were all just paranoid. Well so was I.

Dylan walked over to me two seconds after we landed; the boy really was 'stuck to me like glue'. He sat down next to me with his back leaning against the cave wall.

"You okay?" he asked quietly and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. I pushed him off gently and walked to the front of the cave. It was starting to rain and watched as the dark clouds rolled in.

"Max?" Dylan looked confused and concerned. I stepped out into the rain and let it drip of my hair and nose, my clothes got quickly soaked. I just really wanted to be alone. But apparently a certain winged boy couldn't take a hint.

"Please talk to me." He pleaded. I ignored, crossed my arms over my chest and turned away. Dylan stepped out into the rain next to me and grabbed my shoulders to spin me around.

"Dylan! Please leave me a-"my words were smothered by his lips touching mine. I didn't have a single thought in my head until he pulled away. Then I figured out why this cave was so familiar.

It was the same cave where Fang and I had our second kiss. The first one that actually meant something. But now Fang _really was_ replaced by Dylan. It made me want to cry all over again.

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED THEM TO LIVE!**


End file.
